Dear Mrs Higurashi
by Tifa Tyndal
Summary: The season to be jolly is making our hanyou friend very unjolly. Kagome is driving him crazy! Who to turn to? Why not her mother?


**- **

**- **

**Dear Mrs. Higurashi**

**A One-Shot by Tifa Tyndal**

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way, shape, form, color, alternate universe, imaginative thought, country, continent, planet, dimension, fairy tale, or nonexistent land own the show _Inuyasha_. Nor do I claim to own it. I only use the people and the situations as a non-profit writing utensil.

**Summery**: The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, right? Great! That makes it all the more convenient to complain to the tree about the apple! A Christmas-y one-shot.

**Spoiler Warning:** No, come to think of it, no spoilers in this one except names.

**Author's Note and Cultural Reference**: This story is a little bit misleading in the fact that it implies that the Japanese celebrate Christmas nationally and like the U.S.. Christmas in not a major holiday in Japan like it is the U.S. and some other countries. In Japan, Christmas is viewed mostly as a romantic holiday and Christmas Eve seems more important than Christmas Day. Most of the traditional things that the U.S. has concerning Christmas is unknown in Japan as the Japanese instead have a "Christmas Cake" as opposed to "Christmas cookies" etc.. Santa Clause is used mostly to sell merchandise and it's mostly young children who still believe in Santa Clause who receive gifts. This story, however, is patterned after your typical American Christmas since when I wrote this I knew nothing of Japanese Christmases. Please excuse the fact that this doesn't go along with Japanese culture.

-

-

Mrs. Higurashi waved to her only daughter as she plunged into another time, into immeasurable danger, and lived to talk about it. No matter how many times she watched Kagome leave it still… hurt. Even though she had gotten used to it, the pain usually was only momentary for Mrs. Higurashi knew, Inuyasha was strong and he would go farther then risking his neck to save Kagome, her daughter.

"Ah, well," Mrs. Higurashi said lightly once she was once again, alone. Souta was a school and her father was off visiting a medical friend of his. 'Probably fishing for more sicknesses to bestow upon the ever absent Kagome.' She thought smiling as she left the Shrine to pick up the mail.

Once Mrs. Higurashi reached the mailbox she shifted through the contents. "Junk, bill, junk, junk, bill, wait a minute… we even get junk mail in English? Crazy Americans…. Oh my, what's this?" Mrs. Higurashi stopped talking to herself suddenly and looked confusedly at the envelope in front of her.

-

**Read, Mrs. Higurashi.**

**From Inuyasha**

-

"From, Inuyasha?" Now that was a first.

"Dear!" The next door neighbor called over while sweeping her porch. "You look mighty startled, honey. Get any threats?"

Mrs. Higurashi was pulled out of her reverie and quickly responded. "Thanks for you concern. No, it's not." She yelled over and began back up the driveway towards the house. "I hope." she added under her breath.

Setting the letter down on the table Mrs. Higurashi stared at it intently. She had heard of the hanyou's stubborn nature an resistance to all Kagome tried to teach him about modern times and the fact that he took the time to send her a letter was amazing to say the least.

Slowly she got up the courage to actually open the letter and did so, gently. Saving the envelope that best she could she pulled out three pieces of notebook paper undoubtedly stolen from Kagome. The writing was a little messy as if someone was not accustomed to writing often. 'Well, of course. This probably the first thing he's written in a long time.' Mrs. Higurashi reminded herself. She then, settled down to read the several page letter.

'

_Dear Mrs. Higurashi,_

'

_This better get to you. I didn't stand through a thirty minute lecture about the postal service from Kagome for nothing._

_I'm writing this to you, Kagome's mother, because Kagome listens to you. She doesn't listen to me. Unfortunately. So, I am tel- asking you to fix her._

_This is concerning the strange customs of your day for Christmas. As you know it's the Christmas season but what you might not know it that Kagome is driving me crazy with it!_

_It all started mid- November (as she calls it) when she came into the Feudal era in an especially good mood. Now normally I'm not opposed to that but this was annoyingly so. First she unloaded odd food from her bag. She called it stuffing and cranberry sauce and such. She didn't even have enough room to pack any ramen! She insisted on catching some sort of bird and chalked it full of this "stuffing". Then she introduced us to cranberry sauce. There is nothing more sweet on the planet. I hated it. Shippo, however, loved it and proceeded to bounce around like one of your "rubber balls" for a full two hours. It was even worse than the candy because Kagome seemed to encourage it! She just sat laughing "sharing the Christmas spirit" as she calls it._

_And I haven't even got started on the singing! "Carols" she calls them. Well I'd just like to get away from them! It not that she has a bad voice it's just that day and night she sings! All about shepherds and fat old men and horned animals! She alerted a demon of our presence once! I was surprised that the demon didn't flee because if it. Did I mention she taught everyone else the "carols"? Then she had the nerve to leave after she had only taught one! I was hearing three days of 'Jingle Bells'. Do you know what that can do to someone? I've began to twitch. I __never__ twitch._

_I have to suppose that the only good thing that has come out of this supposed "celebration" is that Shippo has been less annoying lately. Kagome fed him some tale about a jolly old guy who would bring him presents if he was good. Of course I have to work extra hard gathering wood because if I don't Shippo will try to take the old guy up on his offer of coal._

_I'm not asking much. Just that she would actually bring Ramen, instead of all that "comfort food" (honestly, what could be more comforting than Ramen?), lighten up on all the holly jolly carols, and stop bringing Miroku "egg nog". He has found out the most egg nog is "spiked" and now it's impossible to drink the stuff._

_Oh, I forgot to mention; last week she introduced a leaf tradition. Apparently, in your time anyone who is caught under a mistletoe plant with someone must kiss that person. Like our perverted monk really needs more ideas._

_She's your daughter. Fix her. At the very least get her to hold off on everything until Christmas Day! No, I'm nothing like Scrooge (did I mention the inane stories?). I have nothing against the holiday or the "good will" part (as long as she doesn't keep me from protecting her, It's fine) it's just that your traditions are… strange to say the least while most are downright annoying._

_Kagome will probably want to come home more often (even though she's out of that useless school) since it is the Christmas season; she'll want to spend time with you. You can talk to her at that time. Until then, I've stolen your earplugs._

'

_Inuyasha_

'

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. Responding wasn't going to be easy. So she took the safest rout and got out some paper to write him a letter back.

'

_Dear Inuyasha,_

'

_Let me introduce you to a "modern" phrase of ours. It's "If you can beat them, join them." I think that you're perfect for the role of a young Santa Clause, what, with all that white hair..._

**- **

**THE END**

**-**

There ya go! I hope you liked it! I was just thinking one day of how strange America's Christmas tradtions might be to someone unfamiliar with them and this came out. I love writing fics where a the 'main' character isn't normal so I enjoyed trying to write something partially from Kagome's mom's perspective. Ok! I'm so glad you took the time to read this! Thank you! -**The Author**


End file.
